Klonoa 21: Volk Wars
by Digi Garden
Summary: (A Klonoa 2 fic) After Klonoa's 11th birthday (and after he saved Lunetea), Klonoa gets weird images, and then wakes up in a war-infested Lunetea ten years later. (Ch. 3 up)
1. Time is Crucial

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Klonoa or any of the other characters (except ones that will be introduced later).

After I blew the eleven candles on the birthday cake, my yellowish eyes gleaming, I smiled and looked up to my father. He looks like me: a black-and-white catlike person with long, furry ears with five pointed ends like fingers. He also has my eyes, and he wears a blue shirt with blue shorts. Twenty-eight years younger than my father, I wore a blue cap backwards almost all the time.

That night, the clouds almost covered the whole sky, and rain poured down. My mother, who looks like my father, only female and wears a blue dress with a bow on its back, sat by me in bed and said softly, "don't worry, Klonoa. The storm will stop soon, and the sun will come up."

After hearing this, I walked up to the drawer, took out a large, golden, emerald ring, and asked, "Mom, is there ever a war in our village?"

"Well… There _was_ one, but that was a long time ago. Everything will be fine, Klonoa," she replied, and she kissed me goodnight and walked out.

As I lay in bed, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, slowly letting go of my ring. Everything looks dark, but then I hear a young girl's voice whisper, "t-time is… Crucial." Then I woke up to the sound of thunder, and saw fire burning around my bed. I closed my eyes, but I still hear and feel the flames flickering.

I had no choice but to open my eyes. At that moment, I fell asleep for a very long time. In little time, the heat of the fire cooled down. I woke up to a young woman's voice. I opened my eyes to find a priestess with red hair, blue eyes, a lion's tail, and wearing a red dress with a red hat that has a thin leaf on its side.

"Lolo? Is that you," I asked the priestess nervously. I pinched myself in case it was another dream. "Ow!" I guess it wasn't.

As the priestess giggled and smiled, she answered back, "Yes, Klonoa. And it's about time you woke up."

"W-what do you mean?" I felt like asking a million questions. So I asked what sounded like the stupidest question I had ever asked. "H-how old am I?"

"You're twenty-one, silly! I noticed you were talking in your sleep, so I woke you up," Lolo replied and giggled again.

"How long did I sleep," I asked as I stood up.

"So, it's about time ya woke up," a deep voice said from a dark corner of the room. The owner of the voice walked out and stood next to Lolo with his arms crossed. He looked like a stuffed brown rabbit with long arms that each has three sharp claws at the end. His green eyes have strange pupils that look like lines criss-crossing each other. A spiked collar hung loosely around his neck.

"Oh, Popka. Klonoa may have overslept, but please don't…" Lolo pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Popka seemed to want to hurt me when he raised his fists, but then lowered them. "Alright, I'll let 'im go. But he better be on time for tomorrow," he replied as he walked to the other end of the room.

"On time? For what," I asked Lolo, feeling nervous again.

"Klonoa, we are a rebellion of slaves from the kingdom of Volk. Volk is having a war on our land of Lunatea, and it happened 10 years ago. You appeared on the battlegrounds and they made you their slave, like me. As far as five years later, we slaves created a rebellion, and we're hoping to reach Mira-Mira, starting tomorrow. But along with slaves, some masters, like Popka, joined the rebellion. Yet sometimes, they still have some control over us. The rebellion does missions like stealing whatever seems necessary, and if possible, kill Volk soldiers and take their weapons."

As I thought of the weird dreams I had, I said softly, "I-I see." _Were they just strange dreams…? Or were they memories_, I thought to myself as Lolo, Popka, and me left the room.

The next day the rebellion members, consisting mostly of priestesses and creatures that look like small, round rabbits, prepared themselves for the long journey to Mira-Mira. As I grabbed my ring and joined Lolo and Popka, I had the thought of that little girl in my head.

_To be continued…_


	2. Spectreck and Kleneya

Disclaimer: The only thing I should call my own is the Spectreck and Kleneya.

_Should I ask them about what these dreams mean? _I thought to myself as I walked behind Popka and Lolo, and then I started to walk slower until I ended up behind the crowd. Then I noticed that the rest of the group stopped in their tracks. I scrambled to the front to see what stopped us.

"W-what is that… _Thing_," one female member in white asked, terrified. I looked around to see the… "Thing".

The "thing" seemed no taller than about three feet, wearing blue overalls with a white shirt underneath and blue shorts. It also had a green, pumpkin-like head with bright, yellow, mechanical eyes. The left eye slowly rotated while the other, spiked and attached to a metal chain, hung down to its shoulder.

"What in the heck is this Spectreck doin' here," Popka growled angrily at the weird creature and raised his fists slightly. "He's in the way!"

A small, round and red bunny-like creature with small claws on its round hands and blue eyes walked out of the crowd and up to the Spectreck. The bunny raised one hand and smiled. "I think he's… _cute_!" Some of the priestesses and other members, including Lolo and me, whispered and nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the Spectreck grabbed the chain attaching the right eye, swung it around in the air like a lasso, and then smashing it down extremely close to the bunny. Luckily, the bunny jumped by the time it was about to hit the ground. It then used its other hand to twist the stubby stem on the top of its head, and the chain recoiled as the stem twisted until it reached its former length again.

Lolo let out a shocking yell and asked, "W-what do we do?"

When the Spectreck heard Lolo's voice, it stared for a second and ran up to Lolo, tugging onto her dress and making a purring sound. Lolo looked down to the pumpkin-like head of the Spectreck and stroking in the back, behind the stem. It purred some more, then it let go of her dress and raised a hand. Lolo nodded and gently grabbed its hand.

I smiled and said to Popka, "It seems that Lolo made a new friend." Popka reacted by closing his jagged green eyes and turning his head away from me. I lowered my head slightly and thought about why he acted like this.

Then all of a sudden, I started thinking about the little girl again. I felt lost in a train of thought until a chubby priestess with blonde hair, green goggles, and wearing a red dress like Lolo's called my name. I ran to catch up with the group while thinking about the little girl.

When we reached a shabby-looking wood cabin, one of the Masters, a tall, thin and white bunny-like creature wearing a sky-blue dress with long sleeves, shouted commands on where to pack the guns, ammunition and other supplies safely. When the moon rose high over our heads, I asked Popka as I started to wipe my face with a dirty towel, "Popka… I keep having this thought about a girl, and let's say this girl looks like…" I hesitated a bit and then said silently, almost a whisper, "Me."

Just when Popka heard the word "girl", he stared wide-eyed for a few seconds. Then he gave a smirk and said, "come to the back, Klonoa. I have to show you."

In the back of the cabin beside a moist mattress that looks brown in some spots of it, lies a slightly torn burlap bag. Tied up with a thin string of black yarn, the bag started to squirm around wildly. Popka untied the bag, and a woman about my age with my appearance, wearing a blue dress, a brown bag strapped around her waist, and a blue headband with a blue bow on it, laid her head on the floor, unconscious. She held a long scythe made of silver, and the blade flared a lime green aura.

She coughed and whispered, "I-I have to hurry… Time is crucial."

I asked, "Who are you? I-I mean, what is your name? Your _purpose_ for being here?"

The girl crawled out of the bag, dusted her dress, and said nervously, "My name is Kleneya. I _was_ a thief famous for my getaways and minor thefts." She smiled as she took two silver coins from her bag and held them between her index and middle fingers. "Then one day, I trespassed the Rebellion base trying to kidnap _you_," she continued as she pointed to me. "The _former_ Dream Traveler, until the Volkan soldiers captured you. Truth is, I'm after _this_!" She quickly snatched the ring from my hands and ran out.

"After her," Popka commanded to the other slaves and me as he ran after Kleneya. As I started running, my body felt numb. Then all of a sudden, everything turned black and I landed face-first to the ground.


	3. Flashback

As I opened my eyes, I tried to stand, but I fall to my knees. Darkness surrounded me, and I had no clue how to return to reality. Suddenly, I heard gunshots of rifles and machine guns, flickering of flames, and I hear people's panicked cries around me. I lay on my back, and a warm, cozy feeling stroked my back gently. The darkness around me slowly transformed to my bedroom.

I listened closely, and I heard a voice shout from through the walls, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm going to have to place your child to a temporary home. At least until the war ends or until further notice." I frowned from hearing this. Then a soldier in forest green camouflage and wearing a dark green helmet walked into the room and held out his hand.

Reluctantly, I grabbed my ring, placed on the counter by my bed, and walked out of the house with the soldier. The soldier and I entered a dirty-looking underground subway area crowded with other children and infants with their hands holding on to other soldiers' hands. The toddlers tugged onto the legs of the stiff, robotic soldiers in green, while the babies in their arms cried. The older children asked questions, and the teenagers tried to rebel against this act.

When a rusty subway train stopped, a man wearing a blue train conductor's uniform ordered the children and the soldiers to enter the train as fast as they could. After a few minutes, all the children of different ages, including me, had a place in the train. It felt crowded in the seats because I sat between two teenagers, both about fifteen or sixteen. They teased me and pushed me around because of my small size.

"Hey, small fry," the one to my left said to me. In appearance, he looked tall, almost twice my size, but seems quite thin. He reached into my pocket and took out my ring. "Whatcha got here?"

The one to my right looked pretty strong, seeing as he has some muscles, but sort of big-boned and shorter than the other one. The thin teenager held my ring high above me and gave it to the fat one. "The real question is _where_ he got it from."

"Give it back!" As they continued to pass the ring back and forth, I reached up, hoping to get it back. _I wish I were taller_, I would wish to myself sometimes. Anger burned inside me as I struggle to reach for it. Then, finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "I said _give it back_," I shouted as I punched the thin teenager in the face, causing him to almost fall onto some younger kids close to my age. When I picked my ring from his grasp, I noticed his face. His nose looked red from the blood that bled throughout his face. Not able to face seeing him in this condition, I ran through the crowd of children to the train door and jumped out of the subway, landing on the hard, cement floor. The world around me became black as I closed my eyes, my body feeling completely numb.


End file.
